


Raise Your Right Hand

by shepromisestheearth



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Medbay, Spock takes care of him, Vulcan Kiss, kirk is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepromisestheearth/pseuds/shepromisestheearth
Summary: After a mission that leaves many medical personnel occupied, Spock takes it upon himself to tend to the Captain of the Enterprise.





	Raise Your Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoy this! It’s my first Spirk fic, and well, I’m a bit nervous about my characterization of Spock.  
> Please let me know what you think, and if there are any errors!  
> Thank you :)

Raise your right hand,  
Tell me you want me in your life  
-  
Jim heaved a sigh as the medbay doors slid open with a whistle. 

Standing in the doorway, as imposing and self-righteous looking as ever, Mister Spock had his hands folded behind him. He had clearly changed, as his Starfleet uniform didn’t show any of the dirt or chartreuse blood that had covered it following the events at their landing on Phuna-1N0. 

“Captain.” His voice was deep and soft, but still managed to make its way across the medbay loud and clear. He dipped his head forward, closing his eyes as he did so. 

“Hello, Mister Spock,” Kirk’s temples throbbed with pain as he attempted a smile. 

Spock raised a brow, “Doctor McCoy is not tending to you?”

“There are others who have sustained more injuries than me.” Kirk cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably underneath the glimmering blanket. Nurse Chapel had instructed him earlier to lay down for when a medical personnel was able to attend to him. 

“Your wounds have not been cleaned.” 

Spock’s eyes flicked across Kirk’s face, the bruise on his temple and cheekbone, surely from the fist of the reptilian species they had encountered; the dried blood smudged across his forehead. His left hand showed a finger that seemed broken, crooked and bruised. Minor injuries, but it made something Spock could not identify pulse in his head.

“Has Doctor McCoy even inspected you?” Spock’s fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms. 

Kirk scowled, in that very human way, “He has preoccupations. He and the other surgeons are performing surgery on the members of the landing party,” 

“Are there not other medics? Nurse Chapel, perhaps?”

“There are at least ten men who are critically injured in fighting off the Phunians,” Kirk rubbed his brow with his uninjured hand, “I… am hoping that I will not have to fill any fatality reports. All of our medics are occupied.” 

“It is only logical that you’re attended to, Captain. I won’t allow you to go without it,” 

“Well, you have medical experience, don’t you?” Kirk grinned. He patted the bed sheets, their bright vermillion color contrasting to his honey-colored appearance. 

“I don’t have much experience in the way of in-depth human anatomy, but your wounds are topical and quite fixable. I shall fill in as a medical personnel, seeing as there are no others present.” Spock decided, smoothing his dark pants with his hands as he approached his captain, “I shall perform a series of tests to ensure you’re not experiencing a concussion.”

“That won’t be necessary, Mister Spock-,” Kirk began with a small laugh. 

“You have sustained head injuries. It is illogical to not consider the possibility of a concussion or other brain damage. There is at least a 52% chance that this is the case,” Spock swiveled the PADD that logged Captain Kirk’s medical status towards himself. Picking from a tab called “Bridge,” he chose Kirk’s name amongst the others who were on duty that day. 

“I think you’re just concerned about me.” Kirk mused, tucking his right arm behind his head.

Spock pressed his mouth in a line,, “You are the captain of one of the most esteemed vessels at Starfleet, and you have three years experience with her. It is logical for me to see to your safety.” 

“Of course,” Kirk closed his eyes and puckered his lips, nodding in a way that looked quite unattractive. Spock picked up that it must have been meant to be sarcastic. 

“Thank you for agreeing.” Spock said, “Have you had any medical care in the past two years?”

“Obviously, last week I got the shit beat out of me.” 

Spock furrowed his brow, “I was not aware that the Choirerans had injured you to the point at which you would defecate on yourself, Captain.” 

“No, I meant- nevermind.” Kirk sighed, and tried to keep his smile to himself. If he didn’t, surely Spock would nag him about the topic or conclude, once again, that Vulcans were superior to humans.

“Are you currently taking any drugs, including over the counter painkillers?”

“Concerta.” Kirk furrowed his brow. 

“I wasn’t aware that you had ADHD, Captain.” Spock raised his eyebrows, “Although it does seem logical. What is your dosage?” 

Kirk was surprised that Spock didn’t have more of a reaction, but continued with a shrug, “I’m not sure. Bones just gives it to me every morning. It should be on file.” 

Spock nodded, finger swiping across the surface of the plasma screen, “Allergies, or reactions to medications?”

Kirk pursed his lips, “Retinax V, and the Melvaran mud flea virus vaccine.” 

“How often do you drink alcohol?”

“Spock-,” 

“Well?” Spock drummed his fingers on the edge of the PADD, “It says that this information is pertinent before I inspect your wounds.” 

Kirk rolled his eyes, “Two drinks on the Saturday of every week,” 

Spock doubted that this was truthful, but copied down the information anyways, “And do you smoke?”

“Smoke? Spock, you know that smoking is prohibited on Starfleet vessels and has been on Earth since… I don’t know when.” 

“It is on the questionnaire. I agree it is quite illogical, but there are some civilians who acquire these things illegally. And the year was 2132, Captain. Banned in the United States in your Constitution before the United Federation of Planets enacted a common civil code.” 

“Thank you for the history lesson, Mister Spock.” 

“You’re welcome, Captain. Do you have any STDs?”

“For God’s sake, Spock.” 

“Well?” His eyebrows nearly reached his hairline.

Kirk sputtered, “No!” 

“I must ask. Especially after that Orion woman.” Spock said, and Kirk could’ve sworn he rolled his eyes as he mentioned her, “Do you have any diseases or disorders? Congenital heart failure, kidney failure-,”

“Just the ADHD.” 

“That concludes the preliminary questioning. I shall perform a mind meld on you to ensure you have not experienced brain damage or mental trauma.” 

Spock placed the tablet on the bed beside Kirk’s leg, and his eyes rose to meet his captain’s golden eyes. 

“Spock, that really isn’t-,” 

“It’ll take just a moment, Captain. It is not the first time we have melded minds,” Spock said, raising his brows and hands, “Do you consent?”

Captain Kirk swallowed, but then nodded, “I trust you, Spock,” 

Something seemed to soften in Spock’s dark eyes, but Jim would’ve never told him such. The Vulcan lifted his hands from his lap, inching towards Kirk. His hands trembled in the still air, and he wasn’t sure why; he placed them gently to Kirk’s cheeks, taking care not to touch any of the injured areas of his face. His eyes flickered across Kirk’s face, his ruddy cheeks to his golden eyes and hair, as if he were already searching his soul. 

Closing his eyes, he could feel his heart begin to quicken in pace. Kirk’s mind was… nothing compared to his own. Fast-paced, every whirling thought documented and given as much care as he could prescribe to a billion things. Those ten men. Those ten men. It was… overwhelming. Cogs constantly turning. 

There was a great pain in his head, and in his heart, but it was not physical. 

He gazed upon the cord that fastened them together, a deep red color that draped through Kirk’s conscious. It was held taught, with no signs of breakage. Spock reached his mind out to touch it. It was strong, as if made of steel, with the gentleness of a cobweb. 

Spock began to pull away as he realized he was beginning to walk the hallways of the captain’s mind, thrusting open doors and rifling through the drawers of everything he had squeezed into the hoarder’s house. Tarsus IV, and the stacks of dead- a small boy, Kirk, shaking in the cold with others crowded around him. His mother, a noiseless explosion in this great beyond. Edith Keeler, and Kirk’s cheek pressed to the wool of Spock’s coat as he screamed into it. 

His eyes flickered open, and his fingertips began to pull away from Kirk’s face. 

“Don’t,” Kirk whispered, pressing Spock’s hands back to his cheeks. He seemed to relax against the pillow. 

“Captain? I don’t understand,” 

A light danced in his eyes as his hands slipped away, obviously unaware to what Spock had just seen, “Mister Spock, are you aware of the human tradition of kissing a wound better?”

“I can’t say I am, Captain.” Spock’s eyebrows pressed into a line, “Why do you make a mention of it?”

“I was wondering if you could… per say…,” Kirk extended the injured finger on his left hand, “Kiss it better?”

“I do not see what healing properties that my fingertips may have to your broken bone, Captain.” His ears felt warm, and he was sure they were a darker green than the rest of his skin. 

“It’s to bring comfort, not to heal.” Kirk said, eyes softening. 

It now occurred to Spock that Kirk may very well understand the Vulcan way of kissing, having met his parents and his participation in Pon Farr.

“Jim,” Spock’s voice fell to a whisper, “You do know what this entails?” 

A warm smile grew on the captain’s face, “Yes, Mister Spock.” 

Spock’s eyes closed, mind filling with the teachings of Surak. Of controlling this emotion that had dwelt inside of him, he thought, perhaps from the moment he met the Captain. That mind meld, the string that held them together… even through the noise, it felt like home. 

He decided, for the first time, that the urges of his heart were more logical than the urges of his mind. 

Pressing his fingers delicately against that of the captain’s, he found the racing in his side to slow and calm completely, blossoming in an emotion he had never experienced before. The corners of his mouth threatened to turn upwards as he met Kirk’s eyes. He seemed to be smiling at Spock’s own smile, his dimples deep. 

“Captain, does this suffice?” 

Kirk laughed, “I think I can only ask you for your opinions on such.” 

“It is…. very pleasant, Captain.” Spock said, “It is a preferable state to be in.” 

The captain seemed very pleased with himself when Spock said this, and raised his eyebrows, “I suppose… after you clean and bandage my wounds, we could attempt it in the human sense? Only if it’s a preferable state to be in, of course.” 

“I would not be opposed to that at all, Captain.”


End file.
